Odio y amor
by Kya J. Him
Summary: Trata de que los chicos conocen a una nueva amiga y cartman y butters se hacen sus amigos y pasan los años y esta ayuda con el amor secreto de kyle por cartman y esta sabe muy bien que hay más personas aparte de el enamoradas de su amigo,kyman.,lean
1. Chapter 1

**Lo siento si me fui pero la escuela y bueno este es el cap uno de mi fic pero mejorado y agradesco a la ayuda de luis carlos gracias!**

* * *

Era un día normal en south park, era lunes día de inicio de clases, ya todos estaban en clases en la primaria de south park, incluyendo a ciertos chicos, cartman, stan, kyle, kenny y butters

-Buenos días okey-dijo el sr. Mackey

-Buenos días Sr. Mackey-dijeron todos los alumnos con aburrimiento

-Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna okey-dijo el Sr. Mackey

-Okey-dijeron los alumnos

-Entra y preséntate okey-dijo el Sr. Mackey y entro una chica de ojos verdes, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, con pantalón morado y una chamarra delgada negra

-Hola, mi nombre es Lilia, pero me pueden decir liz-dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-Hola Liz- le saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó.

-Muy bien- volvieron a decir los chicos al mismo tiempo

-Lilia siéntate atrás de butters y ala izquierda de cartman okey-dijo el Sr. Mackey señalando el lugar

-Okey-dijo liz y se sentó junto a la ventana como butters

-Bueno chicos, hoy tienen de aquí al recreo hora libre okey-dijo el Sr. Mackey y se retiró del salón

-Hola-dijo butters con nerviosismo y un sonrojo leve

-Hola, butters ¿verdad?-dijo liz sonriendo dulcemente

-Si liz-dijo butters dulcemente

-Butters te puedo pedir un gran favor-dijo liz felizmente

-claro-dijo butters

-¿Puedes ser mi amigo?-pregunto liz algo nerviosa

-Si claro, pero creo que te llevarás mejor con las chicas que conmigo-dijo butters sonrojado

-No lo creo, mira veras jamás me he llevado con las chicas soy una chica con carácter de chico, las chicas solo hablan de moda, zapatos, ropa, chicos, etc..., cosas que para mi no tienen importancia-dijo liz

-Wow eres diferente-dijo butters

-¿Me prestas tus cuadernos?-pregunto liz dulcemente

-Claro, pero ¿para que?-dijo butters

-Quiero ponerme al corriente-dijo liz

-Si es así, ten-dijo butters y le entrego varios cuadernos

-Gracias-dijo liz y se puso a leer

*con stan, kyle, cartman y kenny*

-Esa chica es linda-dijo kyle

-Muy linda-dijo stan

-Si linda-dijo kenny con una sonrisa

-Hay no me vengan con que se enamoraron de la nueva-dijo cartman

-¿Tu no?-preguntaron los 3

-No-dijo cartman

-Si te enamoraste-dijo stan

-No-dijo cartman

-Si-dijo kyle

•y así continuaron asta que toco la campana y se fueron a la cafetería donde cartman y butters se sentaron juntos•

-Butters, ten ya acabe gracias-dijo liz

-De nada, ahora vengó-dijo butters y se dirigió a guardar los cuadernos

-Hola,tu debes ser cartman-dijo liz

-Hola "nueva"-dijo cartman

-Cartman, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto liz

-Tu ami...amigo-dijo cartman sonrojado

-Si-dijo liz nerviosa

-Esta bien-dijo cartman aún sonrojado levemente

-Bueno gracias-dijo liz quien lo empujo

-Oye-dijo cartman algo burlón dándole un pequeño empujón

-Ya regrese-dijo butters

-Ok-dijo cartman

-Oigan chicos,¿quieren ir hoy a mi casa?-pregunto liz

-Por mi bien-dijo cartman para después beber un poco de jugo

Si esta bien,pero que dirán tus padres-dijo butters

-Mis padres murieron,vivo sola-dijo liz con la cabeza gacha

-Oh lo siento,no sabía-dijo butters

-No, descuida esta bien-dijo liz de nuevo sonriendo

-No vemos a las 2 y me muestran la ciudad,ya que soy nueva aquí-dijo liz

-Así, te llevaremos a un lugar de las mejores hamburguesas-dijo cartman con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Si será un placer saber sus gustos-dijo liz con dulzura

-Y¿cuál es tu comida favorita?-pregunto butters

-Mm...bueno amo la pizza-dijo liz sonriendo

-Que lógica,dime a quien no le gusta la pizza-dijo cartman

-No lo se,ni me importa-dijo liz y en eso llegaron stan y kyle

-Oye culon-dijo kyle

-¿Que quieres judío?-pregunto cartman

-Acompáñanos-dijo stan

-¿Para?-pregunto cartman

-Sólo hazlo culon-dijo kyle

-No-dijo cartman en tono burlón

-Cartman si quieres nos retiramos un momento-dijo butters

-No quédense-dijo cartman

-¿Seguro?-pregunto liz

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Vamos culon solo un momento-dijo stan

-Agg esta bien-dijo cartman con claro enojo en su rostro

*con cartman, kyle y stan*

-¿Para qué me querían idiotas?-pregunto cartman

-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo stan con enojo

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto cartman sin entender


	2. Chapter 2

Hola siento a haber tardado en actualizar Chao lean:

* * *

Capítulo 2

-Me refiero a que crees que haces hablándole a liz de esa manera tan "dulzona"-dijo stan cursado de brazos

-wow,me tratas de decir que están celosos de mi,jaja jaja-dijo cartman y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-No-dijo kyle sonrojado

-o si claro que sí,eso fue lo que dijo stan,haciendo una clara referencia de que esta celoso de que liz sea mi amiga,entiendes judío-dijo cartman para después soltarse a reír

-Vete a la mierda culon-dijo kyle

-Cállate judío de mierda-dijo cartman

-Oh bueno ya,quien no estaría celoso de que "tu" seas amigo de una chica tan linda como ella-dijo stan sonrojado

-Butters-dijo cartman neutral

-Butters, pero como lo estaría si el también es su amigo-dijo kyle con furia

-Por eso no estaría celoso, y aparte como ustedes lo han dicho solo es una amiga y así será siempre-dijo cartman para después así volver donde estaban butters y liz

*con butters, liz y cartman*

-¿De qué hablaron chicos?-pregunto butters pensado en la posible conversación

-Nada importante,sólo cosas de chicos-dijo cartman nerviosamente por que ahí estaba liz

-te vez nervioso¿estas bien-pregunto liz para después pasar su mano sobre la frente de cartman dulcemente cosa que

-¿qu...que cre...crees...que ha... haces?-pregunto cartman muy nervioso y a la vez súper sonrojado

Sólo verificaba que estuvieras bien¿tienes algún inconveniente cart?-dijo liz para después sonreír tiernamente cosa que puso a este más nervioso y sonrojado

-¿Por qué cart?-pregunto cartman más calmado y menos sonrojado

-Ah es que no lo se yo y butters te llamamos cart y tu y yo llamamos a butters butt y a mi me llaman liz,¿te parece cart?-dijo liz sonriendo

-Si-dijeron cartman y butters al unisono un poco sonrojados y no se dieron cuenta de que dos chicos en especial escuchaban la conversación

*con stan y kyle*

-¡Eso dos ahora ya hasta tienen un apodo!-dijo stan eufórico

-¡Nos están ganando esos hijos de puta!-dijo kyle furioso

*la campaña sonó y los chicos volvieron a sus respectivos salones de clases*

•3 años después•

Los chicos ya habían cursado a primero de secundaria y era el primer día en la secundaria para cartman, liz, butters, kyle, stan y kenny entre otros.

-Primer dia de escuela-dijo una chica alta de ojos verdes y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y un flequillo de lado, con una playera negra, un pantalón de mesclilla y tenis negros.

-Liz querrás decir primer día en la cárcel-dijo un chico de cabello castaño desordenado y ojos cafés con una playera roja, un pantalón de mesclilla y unos tenis negros.

-Oh cart tu nunca vas a cambiar¿verdad?-dijo un chico de cabello Rubio desordenado, una playera azul, unos pantalones de mesclilla y unos tenis negros

-No lo creo butt el siempre ah sido y siempre será cart-dijo liz con una sonrisa dulce

-Si cart siempre será igual y por algo es nuestro amigo-dijo butters para luego soltar una risa

-Jeje, cart espero nunca nos cambies-dijo liz con cara que daba pavor

-Hay liz, siempre serás igual, pero no los cambiaría nunca ya que son los únicos que me han apoyado-dijo cartman

-Y siempre será así-dijo liz abrazando a los 2

*cuando liz, cartman y butters iban caminando, butters por error tropezó y golpeo al capitán del equipo de fútbol*

-Oye-grito un chico alto con una playera que decía capitán en rojo y blanco y un pantalón rojo con blanco

-Lo si...sien...siento-dijo butters asustado y preparándose para ser golpeado, mientras que todos veían, y también ciertos chicos

-O no ahora me las vas a pagar-dijo el capitán todo enfurecido y prepadose para golpear al chico pero antes de que diera el golpe

-Oye-dijo liz y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el piso

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-pregunto asustado butters con cara de preocupación

-butt yo prometí que a los 2 los protegería y cuidaría, y veo que el entrenamiento duro sirvió y mucho-dijo liz con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-genial liz el primer día de clases y noqueas a el capitán de los maricas-dijo cartman para después soltar una gran carcajada

-Jiji-empezó reír liz

-Chicos comienzo a pensar que esto es grave-dijo butters con miedo notorio

-Calma butt, yo solo lo hise por qué no quería que te sucediera algo-dijo liz con cabeza baja y voz de arrepentimiento

-Entiendo, pero no debías hacerlo te meterás en muchos problemas liz-dijo butters soltando pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Butt cálmate hermano-dijo liz abrazándolo

-butt eres mi amigo y por eso el hecho de que te conocemos hace que por eso actuamos ala defensiva-dijo cartman con tono nervioso

-Lo se pero no era para tanto-dijo butters tratando de sonar miedoso

-Tienes razón butt-dijo liz un poco arrepentida y vio que el capitán se comenzaba a despertar

-¿Agg que paso?-pregunto el capitán sobandose la cabeza

-Paso que te golpee por que hivas a golpear a mi amigo y caíste inconsciente y me disculpo por mi conducta pero te advierto a que no te acerques ni ami, ni a butters y tampoco a cartman por qué te irá peor-dijo liz y esto último lo dijo de una manera fría y tenebrosa que hizo que mucho temblasen de miedo

-Okey ya entiendo, vámonos chicos-dijo el capitán y se retiró del lugar junto a sus compañeros


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno como les dije mi iPod murió y aunque murió ya tengo otro y bueno aquí está el capítulo 3 de odio y amor de south park o y ~ significa pensamiento **

* * *

Bueno vamos al salón que no quiero llegar tarde-dijo la castaña y tomo a los 2 por el cuello

Si vamos-dijo un butters muy emocionado

Arg, primer día y tenemos que llegar temprano, nerds-dijo el castaño pera después soltar una risa y los 3 se fueron directo al salón

*con kyle, stan y kenny*

Arg, ¿por qué carajos esa puta no los deja solos ni un momento? y ahora que haré si ella se ve que es fuerte-dijo el pelirrojo triste

Si no todos los días se ve a una chica golpear al capitán de fútbol americano-dijo el Rubio

¿Pero kyle por qué te molesta liz?-pregunto el pelinegro

No lo se stan, no lo se-dijo el pelirrojo

Hay que llegar tarde-dijo el Rubio

Vamos al salón no estoy ansioso por llegar tarde dijo el pelirrojo

Si-dijo el Rubio ~mm no entiendo por que odias tanto a liz, ella siempre esta con cartman y butters que te enojara tanto amenos de que el se haya enamorado de alguno, no no ya me volví loco~pensó el chico y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez

Kenny, ¡kenny! ¡Kenny!-grito el pelirrojo exasperado de que el Rubio lo ignorase

Ah, ¿qué pasa kyle?-pregunto el Rubio con miedo

Se nos va ha hacer tarde-dijo el pelirrojo enojado

A sí vamos-dijo el Rubio y los 2 se dirigieron al 1.b que era su salón

*Ya en el salón con cartman butters y liz*

Bueno un nuevo año, una nueva cárcel-dijo el castaño aburrido

Car te decimos que dejes de decir cárcel la escuela es genial-dijo liz con una gran sonrisa

Sabes te pareces a kyle ya que el también ama la escuela-dijo cartman

Car, butt me contó que antes tu y kyle eran amigos_enemigos, ¿por que ya no?¿fue mi culpa?-pregunto la castaña algo triste

Mira no fue tu culpa-dijo el castaño

¿Entonces podemos quedar con el y ken(kenny) en el receso?-pregunto la castaña

Como quieras-dijo el castaño sin darle importancia

Bien-dijo la castaña y el maestro entro y dio una aburrida clase, se fue y entro otro y se fue y entro otro y se fue y entro otro y si receso

*En la cafetería*

Hola chicos, nos preguntábamos sí podíamos comer con ustedes-dijo un alegre butters

* * *

**Suspenso chan chan chan perdón pero no tengo tiempo se que esta cortó perdón nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya regrese siento la tardanza pero como dije casi no tengo tiempo corto pero en fin**

* * *

-Mm...claro-respondió el pelinegro con nerviosismo pero pudo ocultarlo y los 3 chicos se sentaron y se hiso un silencio incómodo

-Bueno yo se se qué no somos nada unidos pero, ¿quisieran ser nuestros amigos?-pregunto liz con una sonrisa

-Si claro por que-dijieron los 3 chicos al unísono

*directora por el micrófono*

-Chicos hoy son las pruebas para participar en el fútbol americano de la escuela, las pruebas comienzan a las 3 después de la escuela que acaba a las 2:30 tendrán que estar aquí a las 3 no después y las pruebas para las porristas también es a las 3-dijo la directora por el micrófono y se fue

*fin de la transmisión*

-Wow-dijo stan feliz ya que quería participar

-¿Piensan participar?-pregunto la castaña

-Pues yo si-dijieron el cataño y el pelinegro muy alegres

-Yo no-dijieron los 2 rubios y el pelirrojo

-Y tu liz ¿iras a lo de porristas?-pregunto el castaño

-Car tu sabes que eso es para putas y débiles y yo no soy ninguna-dijo la castaña

~claro claro que eres una puta~ penso el pelirrojo

-Oh bueno, y que hacemos sí quedo-dijo el castaño feliz

-Comer pizza, película y videojuegos ¿le parece a mi mejor amigo?-pregunto la castaña

-¡Claro!-respondió el castaño

-Bueno como tu y stan van a participar si alguno que haremos el plan y si no también-dijo la castaña con un gran tono de dulzura y felicidad

-Claro -dijieron todos y se dedicaron a comer

*vuelven a clases después de que tocan y así hasta que tocaron para salir*

-Yay-dijo la castaña ya que estaba feliz de que sus amigos lo intentasen

-Bueno por que no se sientan en las gradas y observan al maestro-dijo el castaño con arrogancia

-Maestro soy yo no tu culon-dijo el pelinegro

-Carajo ya se me había olvidado ese apodo-dijo el castaño

-Ya vamos que van a empezar-dijo stan y el y cartman se fueron a la prueba mientras los otros 4 fueron a las gradas

*cartman y stan*

-Bueno chicos hoy es el primer día, y por eso hoy comienzan las pruebas así que prepárense y espero tengan suerte debiluchos-dijo el capitán del equipo y comenzaron las pruebas

*butters, liz, kyle y kenny*

Todos miraban con expectación y el pelirrojo aunque parecía que lo hacía busco que los 3 estuviesen distraídos para alejarse y se alejó más no se dio cuenta que alguien lo vigilaba, al ver que este se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no notara su presencia se levantó y lo busco y lo encontró un tanto alejado y se puso detrás de el para que no notase su presencia y el pelirrojo empezó a decir cosas y estas eran...

* * *

**Otra vez suspenso chan chan posiblemente para el otro tarde más pues apenas tengo tiempo bye nos leemos luego**


	5. Chapter 5 todos aman a cartman

**Hola ya regrese siento el retraso, pero la horrible escuela ya empezamos y basta de charla...**

* * *

-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es ella desde que llego se hizo un problema, esa maldita de liz-dijo el chico con un tono muy triste

•liz que estaba escuchando todo se decidió a seguir escuchando para averiguar el porque la odia, por que ella que recordara no le había hecho nada•

-¿Por qué ami?¿porque no a alguien mas?¿por qué ella llego a quitarme lo mío?¿por qué la muy puta me quita a cartman?¿por qué ella hiso que el me ignorase?¿porque no la puedo odiar y amenazar como hice con sus exnovias nina y jane?-le pregunto kyle al aire

•la chica se quedo estática el amaba a cartman, el hizo que las novias de cartman le terminarán, bueno ella odiaba a las ex de cartman porque sabía que ellas le engañaban a su mejor amigo cosa que le molesto, pero ósea que por su culpa ella tuvo que cuidar durante todas las vacaciones a cartman por qué no dejaba de llorar por esas putas•

-¿Me odias?-pregunto la chica sentándose al lado de kyle, el chico volteo no sabía que ella había escuchado todo lo que el decía

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?-pregunto el chico asustado por la respuesta de la chica

-Si, pero, ¿me odias?-pregunto la chica con la mirada baja

-Si, te odio porque TU me quitaste a MI cartman, me quitaste a MI chico, por eso te odio-dijo el chico

-Yo no sabía, perdón-dijo la castaña triste

-Esta bien ya nada se puede hacer-dijo el chico con una sonrisa débil

-Claro que sí, enamora a car-dijo la chica feliz

-¿Pero cómo sí tu lo amas?-pregunto el chico con la vista baja

-¿Yo?¿amarlo?¿estas bien?¿por qué lo amaría? es mi mejor amigo pero ya has ahí-dijo la chica

-¿Entonces no lo amas liz?-pregunto el chico

-Nop por qué lo amaría es mi mejor amigo pero de ahí no pasa, es guapo, si, más, ¿amarlo? Es algo que no esta en mi vocabulario-dijo la chica para después reír un poco

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el chico esperanzado

-Pues de que es encerio es encerio, pero de que no tengas competencia es otra cosa-dijo la chica

-¿Competencia?¿quienes?-pregunto el chico un poco sulfúrico

-¿Quieres qué te diga de quienes es tu competencia?-pregunto la chica con un poco de desconfianza

-S...si-dijo el chico nerviosismo

-Bueno tu competencia son butters, clyde, stan y kenny-dijo la chica nerviosa

* * *

**Ok se que es corto pero dejemos suspenso, ok se preguntarán por que liz dijo que la competencia de kyle eran butters, clyde, stan y kenny, pues fue porque estuve viendo sobre Cartman x butters, cartman x clyde, cartman x stan y cartman x kenny, y como me pareció buena idea poner eso para hacer que kyle se pusiera celoso**


	6. Chapter 6 amor verdadero

**Kya:Holis ya regrese de unos asesinatos imaginarios con jeff the killer bueno regrese de asesinar a mis horribles víctimas y después jugué en mi game boy y regrese jeje**

**Liv:basta de charla y comenzemos**

**Kya:Calla que es mi historia**

**Liv:déjame de regañar o le diré a papa**

**Kya:bueno comienza(por eso no tengan hermanas menores y yo tengo 2, una liv y la otra es liz, si liz esta inspirada en mi hermanita)**

* * *

-¡¿qué?!-pregunto el chico el chico exaltado

-Lo que escuchaste, mira puede que creas que es mentira pero no es así es la verdad ¡lo juro!-dijo la chica conservando su dulce tono

-Estas diciéndome, ¿que mis stan, kenny, butters y clyde lo aman?-pregunto el chico el cual no creía que tendría tanta competencia

-Si-respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-Si es así, responde esta pregunta-declaro el chico

-Mm...claro-respondió la chica algo nerviosa

-¿Cómo es que TU sabes eso?-pregunto el chico eufóricamente mientras señalaba a la chica

-Fácil, los 5 deseaban mi ayuda para conquistar a Eric y pues me dijieron que lo amaban que no podían vivir sin el, etc...-dijo la chica como respuesta ante la pregunta del pelirrojo

-¿Por eso lo sabes?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Claro-dijo la castaña

-Te creo, pero, ¿por que no les ayudaste?-pregunto el chico confuso

-Pues, sus miradas eran de un amor profundo, aunque la verdad es que no note la chispa de amor verdadero, puede que ellos gusten de cartman, más aún así no lo aman lo suficiente-dijo liz con pose pensativa

-¿Y si yo te pidiera ayuda?, ¿qué me dirías?-le pregunto el chico a la castaña la cual miró a sus ojos notando un brillo que no se veía en los demás, a kyle se le notaba que cartman no era un amor pasajero, si no, que era algo más

-Fácil, te diría que sí-dijo la chica con su común sonrisa, dejando a un pelirrojo muy sorprendido

-Pero, ¿por qué?-pregunto el chico

-Kyle, se nota que para ti Eric no es un amor pasajero, y otra cosa no le veo no un poco de lógica que molestaras a car solo para que te prestase atención a ti antes que a nadie-dijo la chico con una sonrisa sincera, para después soltar una pequeña carcajada

-Lo se-dijo el chico sencillamente

-Oye ven-dijo la chica parándose del lugar

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el chico

-Sólo sígueme-dijo la chica y los 2 caminaron hasta que llegaron a...

* * *

**Kya:Si más suspenso**

**Liv:cual suspenso ni que nada lo que pasó fue que llegaron a...**

**Kya:(le tapa la boca a su hermana) nos vemos a y otra cosa perdón que sea corto, pero, cortó es el tiempo que tengo para escribirlo bye**


	7. Chapter 7 clyde

**Kya:holi~ ¿cómo están?**

* * *

-sólo vinimos por esto-dijo el pelirrojo que estaba frente a una máquina de sodas

-¿qué querías? La práctica acabara pronto y creo que car y stan deberán estar cansados y necesitamos justificación por haber desaparecido y pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió- dijo la castaña mientras sostenía 3 sodas y el pelirrojo por su parte también sostenía 3 sodas

-Arg-refunfuño el pelirrojo, 5 segundos después se escucho un silbatazo y la castaño jalo al pelirrojo

-Ven vamos-dijo liz con gran felicidad

-Bueno chicos, todos son buenos pero los que quedaron son:clyde donovan, token black, stan marsh, eric cartman...-el capitán siguió diciendo nombres

*pov de clyde*

Hoy primer día de clases yo no deseaba venir pero por ver a mi querido eric vine, hoy no tenía ganas de nada más que ver a cartman, bueno cuando llegué a la escuela camine estrepitosamente por los pasillos, y ahí lo vi, vi a mi amado parecía que butters tenía un problema con un chico el cual de inmediato reconocí, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, iba meterme cuando vi que el capitán lo iba a golpear, pero, como siempre la estúpida pendeja de liz se metió y golpeo al capitán y este se desmayo todos al rededor se notaban con gran impresión, y yo con gran furia y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando ella los tomo por el cuello estaba tan enfadado y tan triste y tan celoso, con una gran mueca de disgusto me tuve que dirigir al salón, entre y no paso nada fuera de lo común, y así se pasó lo clase, acabo y salimos a receso yo fui a comprar algo, la directora dijo que habría pruebas para fútbol americano y porristas yo no quería participar no me gustaba y de regreso pase por la mesa donde estaba Eric, pero sólo escuche ¿piensan participar?-pregunto mi némesis liz

Pues yo si-dijeron mi amor y stan

Y pensé esa es mi oportunidad si entro y Eric entra, tendré una oportunidad y sonreí de una manera muy feliz, a la hora de las pruebas estuvimos practicando yo aunque no soy bueno en este juego, di mi mayor esfuerzo por Eric, cuando iban a decir quien de quedo estaba nerviosísimo, y cuando escucho clyde donovan, estaba muy feliz tanto que quería saltar, pero parecería un loco y tan sólo sonrió, mientras en sus adentros estaba que reventaba de la alegría y la felicidad, ahora solo necesitaba que el capitán dijiera que eric también había quedado, y el capitán dijo:token black(no), stan marsh, Eric cartman, en se momento estaba más que feliz, me sentía mega ultra hiper duper súper ultra alegre, aunque también estaba enojado, la razón muy fácil y tiene nombre, stan marsh, ese idiota también enamorado de mi querido eric, y como el se quedo también tiene oportunidades con mi querido eric y lo peor fue que cuando ellos se fueron stan aprovecho y tomo a mi eric del cuello y estaba que moría de celos y lo quería matar

*fin del pov de clyde*

* * *

**Bueno aquí todo no hay suspenso por hoy pero bueno, nos leemos luego**

**Kya:¡pregunta! ¿Alguna vez ha sentido celos?, yo no dehecho nunca he tenido novio y pues hasta ahora nadie me ha gustado**


	8. Chapter 8

Kya:oliwi, bueno se que me he retrasado pero fue por algo de gran importancia, la escuela. -Hey cartman-dijo clyde -ah, hola clyde-dijo el castaño soltándose del agarre del pelinegro -cartman, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?-pregunto clyde Claro, ¿stan le puedes decir a los chicos que me esperen?-pregunto el castaño Si-dijo el pelinegro con una mueca de disgusto *pov de stan* Hoy a sido un día raro, mis padres me hisieron llegar temprano por ser el primer día, vine y en la entrada me encontré con mis amigos kyle y kenny, les salude y entramos en la secu, caminamos unos minutos y vimos como butters choco con el capitán de fútbol americano y ahí la defensora y odiosa liz, lo defendió, y nadie parecía querer meterse con ella, vi como cartman tenía una cara de preocupación al igual que butters, ella se disculpó y se fueron al salón, y kyle dijo algo que me sorprendió creo que al igual que yo el sea enamorado de cartman, pero no creo que mi cartman le haga caso porque tal vez sigue odiando a los judíos, pelirrojos y de jersey, a la hora del reseso butters nos pregunto si podían juntarse con nosotros, con rapidez y nerviosismo respondí que sí, vi como cartman estaba ahí, escuche que dijieron que habría una como convocatoria para participar en el fútbol americano, quería participar y cuando me entere que cartman también me sentí muy feliz, en el partido di mi mejor esfuerzo, al escuchar mi nombre estaba muy feliz y al escuchar el de cartman aún más cuando nos alejábamos lo tomé del cuello, el no se resistió, pero, por culpa de clyde me soltó, mala suerte la mía por que yo se que el también gusta de cartman, y peor aún también esta en el equipo de fútbol y por eso el y yo tenemos las mismas oportunidades con el* Bueno nos vemos, más celos jaja, siento que sea corto 


End file.
